fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
He Poofs He Scores (transcript)
Script Timmy: blowing - Thanks for helping me practice, guys. I'm totally ready for soccer season. 00:15:27 Agh! 00:15:28 - giggling - Agh! Wanda - Sorry, sport. Lately, poof just loves playing hide-and-seek. Timmy - And I just love playing soccer. Check out my corner kick. 00:15:42 The good news is, I killed a spider. 00:15:44 The bad news is, it sprayed me in the eye with some kind of poison. Wanda - Cosmo, I love you, but you have got to be the dumbest man in the world. Mr. Turner: - Oh, timmy, where's your room? 00:15:57 I'm lost in the hall again. 00:16:00 - I stand corrected. 00:16:02 - I have exciting news. 00:16:04 I'm coaching your soccer team. 00:16:06 - Awesome! 00:16:07 That means I'll actually get to play more. 00:16:09 - And I get a chance to beat dinkleberg. 00:16:12 Every year, his team, the dinkle ducks, wins the championship. 00:16:15 Just look at him gloating in his trophy room. 00:16:19 Arrggh. 00:16:20 -, Uh, dad, he's sleeping in a hammock. 00:16:22 - Mm, that's what he wants you to think. 00:16:24 He's crafty. 00:16:25 Your dinkle ducks are dinkle dead! 00:16:28 So what's your team's manly name, son? 00:16:30 - The Dimmsdale Cictims. 00:16:33 music - All right, boys, our first game is against the lecterville cannibals. 00:16:41 all: ARRGH! 00:16:42 - I know we should have practiced more, but I like to sleep late on Saturdays. 00:16:45 Anyhoo, we've got seven games to play before we crush the dinkle ducks in the championships. 00:16:50 Now, let's shout out the victims' battle cry. 00:16:54 all: NOT IN THE FACE! Tootie: - Victims, victims, fight, fight, fight; I stalk timmy every night. I love you, timmy! Whoo-hoo! whoo! 00:17:07 - Ugh! Mr. Turner: It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. team scores a goal again dings No problem, son. Some people even make two mistakes. dings I geuss some people even make 3, 4, 6, 51... Augh! You're tearing out my soul! hysterically - I totally blew it. .. Poof - Poof poof. .. - poof poof... 00:17:48 - Win a soccer game. Wanda - Aw, timmy, we'd like to help, but that would be cheating, and that's against the rules. Cosmo: I'm sure your dad will give you a second chance. 00:17:57 cups popping Timmy:Dad, what are you doing on the ceiling? Mr. Turner - Well, I'm certainly not sneaking off to the game without you. No second chances. squealing - Wanda: I'm sorry, sport. Your dad's just gone a little cuckoo 'cause he wants to beat Mr. dinkleberg. 00:18:14 - giggles elevator music - Where's poof? 00:18:27 - I bet he's playing hide-and-seek again. 00:18:30 - Poof, come out, come out, wherever you are. 00:18:35 - Timmy belches Why am I burping fairy dust? 00:18:38 - giggles giggles Poof-poof. 00:18:45 - Poof, what are you doing inside my head? 00:18:48 - giggling - Wow. 00:18:59 Now that I'm poof-powered, I'm like a pro. 00:19:03 Poof, can you help me catch the team bus? 00:19:06 - giggles Mr. Turner: ♪♪ There was a kid who was not here and Timmy was his name-o T-I-M-M-Y and Timmy was his name-o. Oh, no, it's Timmy. Activating cloaking device. Ahh! Curse you, cloaking device! Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahhh! Gah-hah-hah, now I don't have a team. Timmy: - That's okay, dad. I can play every position. In your dreams. Oh, we'll have to forfeit the game. honking Dinkleberg- Good luck with the game, turner. Dad - On second thought, you can play. cheering jazzy music - giggling together UGH! UGH! ARGH! UGH! dings ..for us! Timmy - I could use some strength, poof. dinging - We win! 00:20:32 Timmy, yu were amazing. 00:20:34 beeping In your face, dinkleberg's answering machine. 00:20:40 - We looked everywhere and still haven't found poof. 00:20:44 Have you seen him? 00:20:45 - Me? 00:20:46 Uh, yeah. 00:20:47 I think he's behind that tree. 00:20:49 - Poof, come out. 00:20:50 I've got aus onion bagel. 00:20:56 - Tootie, I need a favor. 00:20:57 - Yes, timmy, I will marry you! 00:21:00 - No, not that. 00:21:01 I need you to ride away as fast as you can with this soccer ball, and, oh, yeah, every now and then, yell "poof-poof" in a really squeaky voice. 00:21:08 I love you! 00:21:11 - Well, it looks like he's not coming out, wanda. 00:21:14 - Poof-poof. 00:21:15 - Guys, there goes poof. 00:21:17 That'll buy us some time, poof. 00:21:19 Now, let's go win our way to the championship. 00:21:23 - Arrggh. 00:21:24 jazzy music ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:21:29 all: AUGH! 00:21:33 - Ugh! 00:21:34 - Two more games to go. 00:21:37 - Poof-poof. 00:21:38 giggles booms rattling dings and applause - One more game to go. 00:21:52 - Poof-poof. 00:21:53 giggles Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 7 transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts